


A Collection of Things

by testifytime



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testifytime/pseuds/testifytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So sometimes I write things that don't actually end up long enough to be stand-alone fics, often from conversations with people on Tumblr. Instead of ignoring them or making a bunch of individual things for them, I might as well post them all in one place!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Collection of Things

"You will never get away with this." 

Anders’ eyes were strong and defiant, hardened with the resolve from Justice. Blue lingered around the edges of his vision, though the cracks had yet to appear on his skin, and his voice kept its normal human tones.

He was bound, his arms behind his back, held tightly in place with thick rope and intricate knots, yet his breathing was even and calm. A deep red blush had settled on his cheeks.

Ser Kerras knelt down in front of the tied up mage, cupping his stubbled jaw in one metal clad hand. He leant forwards, a cruel grin on his face, and stopped only when Anders’ breath hitched.

"And that,  _abomination_ , is where you are wrong. I have already won.”

Anders arched up into his body as Kerras slammed their lips together, breathing heavily through his nose as he let the Templar plunder him for all he was worth. It was clear, despite Anders’ defiance, who was in control and who had submitted willingly.

He was a good mage, really. He just needed to be trained. 

**Author's Note:**

> First one done! Obviously there'll be more popular ships later on, but a friend got me thinking about this and I had to show him I could ship anything.


End file.
